


Wish Upon a Star

by notsohardsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jongin, CEO Sehun, Daddy Issues, Dark Past, Developing Relationship, Falling Star, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hotel Owner Sehun, M/M, Making a wish, Mention of Bad Family Relationship, Moonkyu, Receptionist Jongin, Romance, Shooting Star, Wendy - Freeform, Wonshik - Freeform, a little angsty, mention of alcohol use, relationship insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: #HB1-313Jongin saw a shooting star and makes a wish to be happy after all he’s been through. The following day, he wakes up in someone else’s room – owner of a chain of hotel where he’s working as a receptionist.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 143
Collections: Honey Boy: Round 1





	Wish Upon a Star

Kim Jongin is a young man at the tender age of 25. He works for one of the best hotels in the country as a receptionist. He graduated after a great effort, with lots of financial and personal issues. After graduation, he spent months searching for a suitable job opening and finally landed in Maxims' as a staff.

Maxims – is known as a world class and glamorous hotel. The interior of the hotel is almost palace like and every inch of the hotel sparkles without a speck of dust. Their rooms are not the usual sized room; they’re bigger than any other hotel and despite the glamorous status, Maxims is affordable and it accommodates people from different statuses. The banquet hall is large; made to fill 1000 visitors each time at three different sessions with 50 varieties of food, desserts and drinks. It has four different pools; two indoors and two outdoors. True to its prestige, The Maxims won the outstanding award for three years in a row.

It’s the Maxims’ annual gathering. It is also that one day in a year, Maxims is closed to visitors so their staff could enjoy the day to themselves with other people serving them. Also, with the way Maxims management takes care of the staffs, they won the best care services from the ministry. People would fight to land a job in Maxims and those who’re there will think twice if they want to leave.

Unlike any other staff, Jongin isn’t as excited as he should be for the party. Because no matter how, he wouldn’t fit in the crowd. It’s not that he doesn’t want to mingle but people don’t tend to stay long around him. Since the day Jongin joined, he hardly had a friend. The woman who’s always with him at the front desk is nice but she isn’t someone he’d want to chit chat as friends. They’re strictly colleagues but her boyfriend is nice and Jongin took some time to consider him as a friend.

Moonkyu and Wendy are both very excited for the party. They have been planning and gushing over what to wear for the whole week. Jongin doesn’t understand why it is so difficult to pick on an outfit when it’s clearly stated in the invitation; black and red. It spares him all the tension when the dress code is written in bold. There’s also a masquerade event. Previous year, they had a “Pick a partner” event where everyone was given a random number and they had to find their pair in the crowd. Jongin got his pair but obviously, the guy didn’t stay long with him. Somehow this masquerade event promises to be less terrifying. Jongin is afraid to talk to someone new and he’s not confident at making an impression.

Jongin pulls out his simple, cheap black suit from the wardrobe and gets ready slowly. He’s not in a rush, he has no one waiting and he will stay by the side as a shadow. He’s going for the free food and he promised Moonkyu to be there. Jongin styles his hair, following the tutorial video from YouTube. Although he plans not to impress anyone, the hairstyle slightly raises his confidence. He looks better with pushed back hair. Jongin gets a call from Moonkyu who volunteered to fetch him and he rushes out to get in the car when the other arrives ten minutes later.

“Hey,” Jongin greets and he notices Moonkyu’s stylish suit. He has a red tie around his collar. Jongin didn’t bother to get a tie. “You look nice,” His friend comments and Jongin whispers back a ‘thank you’ softly. They drive off to fetch Wendy from her building complex and Jongin sits and listens to all Moonkyu’s anticipation about Wendy. They had gone shopping together and she tried a few dresses but he doesn’t know which she’d wear since she bought three dresses. Jongin widens his eyes as she walks over to the car, looking like an angel in her red dress. She looks beautiful and he smiles as he glances over to Moonkyu, to see the man with stars in his eyes.

Jongin watches them kiss and hug, missing the affection for himself. His heart yearns for affection and love. As the sadness creeps in his eyes, Jongin looks away and stares out of the window. He had a lover once; years ago when he was in the first year of college. He was naïve, stupid and hopeful but the guy was a senior, a player and heartbreaker. Jongin believes in love although he was played and heartbroken but he couldn’t bring himself to trust anyone and fall in love again. For him, the breakup was his fault. He wasn’t good enough, useless and a burden.

The party is loud and crowded, something he dreaded with his introverted personality. Wendy and Moonkyu leave him at the entrance as they walk in, hand in hand. Jongin grabs a black mask as he walks in and takes a deep breath. The lighting is striking, the music is deafening and people are scattered everywhere with a glass of drink in their hand. Jongin spots the food booth in the corner and in the middle of the room; rows of tables are set for dining.

Everyone seems to aim for the middle table, leaving the tables in the corner empty. Jongin heads over to one of the tables at the very far left, and sits. He taps his finger against the table and stares at the pink and cream table cloth. The venue is decorated with mostly pink and cream and Jongin believes it matches well with their attire and theme. Announcement resonates in the venue reminding everyone to be seated for a moment as they’ll be welcoming the board members and CEO in.

Jongin finds the welcoming cringey. It reminds him of a wedding reception he attended when he was younger. The bride looked shy and awkward as hundreds of eyes were fixed on her. Loud cheers and claps snap Jongin out of his thoughts and he trains his eyes to look at the entrance arch. Thankfully Jongin gets a good view; the young CEO walks in, clad in his expensive suit, shining shoes and perfectly styled hair. Behind him the board members follow but they don’t wave and greet everyone like the young CEO. Jongin knows the CEO. His name is Oh Sehun and the young man often stays over in the branch Jongin works. He’d usually get the Presidential Suite and sometimes he’d have guests over.

Jongin believes Sehun’s bodyguard can get the key card but the CEO, being a humble man, will get the key card himself at the counter. He’d do small talks too and thankfully, Wendy will be the one entertaining the man and Jongin will only steal glances and smile politely. Truth is Jongin gets intimidated with the man.

Their CEO is a good looking man. He is undoubtedly, the best looking man he has ever seen and if Jongin can make comparison, Jongin will compare Oh Sehun to the Greeks. His skin is fair, soft and smooth. His eyes are deep, intimidating and powerful. His jawline is as sharp as a knife and his nose is pointed and high. Oh Sehun is a perfect specimen of a demigod with his powerful stance and huge build. Jongin remembers the looks Mr Oh gave him once and it sent chills down his spine. For no reason, Jongin felt small and it made him think if he did anything wrong. However, it could be him overthinking because the CEO spoke kindly to Wendy.

Jongin shifts his gaze to the front and focuses on the CEO standing on the stage. He’s congratulating and thanking everyone for their hard work and hopes for more business opportunities. Jongin listens carefully; not because he likes the speech but because he loves listening to the other’s velvety voice. Jongin sighs and politely grabs a glass from a waiter. He gulps down the content, drowning his own weird thoughts and misery. He can’t be attracted to Sehun. He’s not worthy for anyone. The man is too perfect for Jongin who walks with his broken parts, in a heavy baggage.

Moonkyu finds him and nudges him brightly, “I was looking for you.” He says and continues scolding him for sitting in a corner. Jongin shakes his head and smiles. He hopes his sadness doesn’t reflect on his smile. Thankfully, it’s dark and he’s sure Moonkyu didn’t catch his sullen expression. “You know me. I prefer being alone.” Jongin replies, looking around for another glass of drink.

“I know.” Moonkyu replies, “but at least, tonight, get someone.” He says, trying to convince Jongin to look around. Jongin could only smile in return as he looked at his friend. He wishes he could tell the other that he’s no one’s first choice. “I don’t do hook-ups,” he reasons logically and the friend smacks his head in return. “Okay. But please don’t sit here and brood. Walk around, meet and greet.” Moonkyu says, standing up to go back to Wendy. Jongin nods, “Okay.”

He was already planning to move around but not to meet and greet but to get food. However, the buffet is not open yet and Jongin doesn’t want to seem like a pig for anticipating the food. He stays on his chair and looks around, changing his empty glasses with the full ones when the waiter passes by and keeps his eyes on what’s happening in the middle of the gigantic banquet hall. All of a sudden, an announcement is made for everyone to sit. Dinner will be served soon and Jongin is extremely grateful for the food presentation. But he keeps glancing towards the food booth and realizes those are snacks booths. He should have gotten a plate or two earlier.

The table where he’s sitting gets occupied and Jongin returns to his own shell; being awkward and timid. The man beside him smiles warmly, introducing himself as Wonshik from the seaside Maxims and Jongin replies, “I am from the City Maxims,” the other laughs handsomely and soon, he finds himself being engaged in deep conversations with the other. “I believe you could see that I am tanned. Beachside and beach air dries my skin,” he says but Jongin laughs, “I am naturally tanned. I bet you can’t see it but I am.”

“Oh God, this is fate.” Wonshik flirts, winking his eyes. Jongin rolls his eyes and moves a little when the waiter brings their plates over. He thanks them politely and starts digging in quickly. It’s a whole six course meal – he better not delay and ignore the food in front of him otherwise it’ll be an insult to food itself. “You seem hungry,” Wonshik notes and Jongin can’t help but nod, “I’m here for the food.” He replies without looking at the seaside guy.

Meals after meals, Jongin is finally full and the party moves on with another event. It’s the Masquerade dance. He listens carefully to the instructions read out by the DJ. Everyone has a mask each but each of the masks has its pair. Everyone starts to whistle and scream but Jongin rolls his eyes and sighs – another pair event. Those who found their pairs can dance in the middle of the room and those who wish to find their pair, may walk around. “But those who wish to hide from their pair, or ignore their pair can do so too.” The DJ laughs and quickly adds, “This is not a pair event. We’re trying to make this interesting.”

“Where’s your mask?” Wonshik asks, flashing his bright green mask. Jongin swallows nervously and mentally thanks God. Their mask is not a pair. “I didn’t get mine.” Jongin lies smoothly when his mask is hidden, tucked nicely in his suit jacket. “Go and get one!” Wonshik urges him but Jongin stays on his seat and ignores the guy. Eventually, Wonshik gets the hint; Jongin is not interested in socializing.

The CEO gets called on stage and he’s requested to bring his mask along. Everyone starts to scream and the ladies around his table turn hopeful. Since the man didn’t walk in with a partner, it’s obvious he’s still single and the rumours about him say the same. Oh Sehun laughs when he gets on stage and the DJ/host runs over excitedly. “We have our handsome, charming CEO on stage!” he screams, hyping the crowd and everyone starts cheering too. “Make some noise if you wish to be his dance partner!” the host yells again and this time, the screams are ten times louder. Jongin lowers in his chair and tries to cover his ears – so much noise.

He’s getting a headache. He’s also a little tipsy with the amount of alcohol he has in his system. “Okay!” the host screams into the microphone a little too enthusiastically. “We have Mr Oh’s mask here. Sir, please show it to everyone.” The host prompts the CEO to reveal his mask and from the huge screen in the corners, the mask appears in a clear view. Jongin starts looking around when the whole hall goes mum.

He reaches out for the half empty juice glass in front of him and gulps down nervously. The sweet juice turns bitter in his throat now. “Anyone?” The host asks, looking for the one with the other pair. Jongin glances at the screen and stares at the mask – plain black with silver studs and feathers. “Mr Oh, looks like you have no pair tonight.” The host teases the CEO and to hype the crowd, Oh Sehun gets the mic from the host. “Seriously, no one?” Sehun laughs into the mic and even after a long minute, no one goes up the stage. The crowd sounds disappointed but the CEO has his smile maintained. The host starts whispering to the CEO and when they finally come to an agreement, “Okay,” he sighs,

“Mr Oh requests the dance floor to start without him.” Oh Sehun nods and waves to everyone and leaves the stage. He doesn’t look sad or disappointed. He laughs and punches the board members playfully when he returns to his table. “Let’s burn the dance floor!” The host screams and his co DJ blasts a dance anthem and everyone rushes to the middle of the hall with their respective partners. Wonshik leaves too and Jongin notices Moonkyu and Wendy making their way past the crowd.

Jongin pulls out his phone and scrolls past his forgotten social media. He pretends to be busy internally hoping the party will end quickly. He then remembers the forgotten snack booth and walks over to fill his stomach. His excitement drops when the booth is empty; no snack in the trays. He turns around to look at the crowd and contemplates if he should leave. Since he came with Moonkyu, he should wait but he can inform the other he’ll be leaving early.

Jongin pushes through sweaty bodies towards Moonkyu. His friend beams brightly when he sees him and tries to make him dance but Jongin dives in to scream in his ears, “I’ll leave early! You enjoy the party with Wendy!”

The man pouts unhappily at him but raises a thumb up, “I’ll see you at work! Go home safely.”

Jongin nods and accidentally meets eyes with the CEO who’s casually leaning against his chair at the VIP’s table. He swallows nervously and avoids the intense glare, rushing out of the crowd to where he could breathe easier. Jongin takes a deep breath when he returns to his table. Unconsciously, he finds the CEO’s eyes on him again and with a frown, Jongin runs out to the nearest door. He’s not used to such intensity; especially when he’s attracted to a star far above the sky.

Jongin noticed the door led him to an outdoor lounge and some of his colleagues are also there, drinking and smoking. He scrunches his nose as the tobacco stench hits his nostrils. Jongin walks over to the corner of the lounge and looks up to the sky. It’s a clear night sky with lots of stars. Unknowingly he gazes longingly at the stars, missing warmth in his life. He’s getting drowsy thanks to the last glass of champagne he gulped before dashing out of the hall. It’s better out here; less noise, less tormenting and he gets to be by himself, in his own personal space. He grips the steel bar tightly and leans backwards, to the front, swinging his body as the alcohol takes a bigger effect over his state.

Jongin pulls out the mask hidden in his coat and stares at it. It’s the same, studded and feathery black mask projected on the screen. His mask is the other pair to Oh Sehun’s mask. Lightly, he scoffs and looks up while gripping the mask tightly. What could have happened if he revealed his mask and walked up the stage? Jongin doesn’t think it’d make any difference. He will be the one at the losing end.

“Pathetic human,” he whispers, scolding himself and stares back at the stars. Those stars are clearly mocking him. All he wants is to be able to leap out of his shell, forget his past and move on but the memories and experiences are way too deep in his mind for him to forget. He’ll always remember being useless and ungrateful, worthless and pitiful. For all he ever did was, try to be the best for everyone around him.

He hears someone stepping close to him and he glances to look but he couldn’t see who it is clearly. His eyes are blurry with unshed tears and he’s also drowsy with alcohol. “Why are you in tears?” the man asks, with a deep voice. Jongin turns away and focuses on the stars and sighs deeply. He hiccups then laughs, “These tears are constant.” He hiccups again and leans back slightly. He feels a hand over his lower back and giggles – tipsy and drowsy. “Why didn’t you go up the stage?” the man asks him and Jongin brings his eyes to look at the mask in his hand,

“This?” Jongin waves the mask and giggles but chokes when he hiccups. “I didn’t want to,”

“Why not? Don’t you like the CEO?” he asks,

“I like him…” Jongin smiles and lowers his head to lean on the steel bar. He laughs again, yet his eyes are wet. “But I am nobody compared to him. He’s a star,” Jongin sings, looking up to the sky. He points to the sky and sighs, “No one wants me up there, no want needs me, I am useless, worthless…” he chokes.

“What are you saying? I think you’re very precious.” The man answers,

“My parents believe otherwise, so does my ex-boyfriend.”

“Are you always this sad?” the man questions, leaning forward to look into Jongin’s eyes. Jongin turns his face the other way and wipes his tears. “I guess so,” he answers in a soft voice that escapes as a whisper. Jongin still feels the man’s palm over his lower back and tries to brush him off. He hates the warmth that passes through his suit jacket to his skin. “Why don’t you sit?” he suggests and Jongin looks around, finding chairs to sit but he whines when one is faraway, “I want to see the stars,” he pouts, pointing at the chair.

“Don’t move.” The man says placing Jongin’s hands on the steel bar. He presses them strongly so Jongin would grip the bars tightly. “Don’t move.” He reminds again affirmatively and like a good puppy, Jongin nods. He doesn’t move and stands still although his head is spinning. “Here, sit.” The man says, pushing Jongin to sit on a chair and Jongin falls on the chair clumsily.

Jongin turns to look at the man and finally recognizes the man, “Oh,” he gasps and giggles. “You look like the CEO.” He comments, poking the man’s cheeks and giggles. “Really? Am I good looking?” the doppelganger asks, joining Jongin on the other side of the chair. Jongin nods sleepily, resting his head against the chair.

The party is still loud in the hall and he giggles all of a sudden at his determination to leave minutes ago. “I wanted to leave the party,” Jongin slurs, moving his fingers in the air, making shapes by connecting one star to another. “On my way out I saw Mr Oh glaring at me and I freaked out.”

“He wasn’t glaring at you.” The man answers,

“He was!” Jongin sits straight and pushes finger towards the other. “He was! Like this!” Jongin repeats and imitates the CEO’s intense glare but unfortunately he couldn’t do it the exact way. “You’re adorable.”

“Ahhh…” Jongin moans, straightening his back on the chair, keeping his eyes on the bright sky. “So many stars but none for me,” he whispers sadly,

“Sometimes it takes 100 fails for one win,” the man says, but Jongin’s mind is too fuzzy and occupied with things not many could understand. His fair and wise judgement is also clouded by the alcohol. “Look!” He points to the sky. “A shooting star!” Jongin exclaims loudly and quickly shuts his eyes to make a wish. He brings his hands together and wishes for the thing he wants the most. Despite being slightly tipsy, Jongin knows what he desires and genuinely prays for that little bit of magic for himself.

“You believe in shooting stars?” the man asks when Jongin flutters his eyes open. He nods, “It is said to possess a bit of magic which grants positive vibes and good luck for anyone who happens to gaze upon one.”

“What did you wish for?”

“I can’t tell you,” Jongin answers and yawns loudly. He curls to his side and rests his legs on the chair. “Don’t sleep on me,” the man warns, tapping his cheeks lightly. “It’s so nice here,” Jongin mumbles, eyelids getting heavier with each passing second. “And it’s cold.” He continues, trying to jump into dreamland but his sleepiness is snatched away from him when the man pulls him up, “Let’s go. I’m taking you back.”

\--//--

Jongin curves on the bed and stretches his limbs, groaning and moaning as his tired muscles fall back into action. He takes a deep breath and turns around to hug his bolster, curl under his clean and fresh blanket. He starts moving his hand, tapping the bed without opening his eyes. He can’t feel his bolster and Jongin hates the idea of it falling on the floor sometime in the middle of the night. Now, if he is to take it, he must shift from his warm position and Jongin doesn’t want to risk the warmth.

He groans and ignores his desire for the bolster and pulls up the blanket to cover his eyes. The sunshine coming through the window reminds him of his evening shift. Jongin notices something different with his blanket. It doesn’t smell like the detergent he uses and it definitely doesn’t smell like the sun since he had it dried under the light a day ago. Jongin opens his eyes a little and blinks to adjust to the brightness. It seems like reality has hit him with a truck; the blanket isn’t a blanket but a red, silk quilt. Slowly, he shifts his gaze, blinded by the brightness but that doesn’t stop him from realizing he’s not in his own room. In a blink, Jongin sits up straight on the bed.

He takes a good look at the foreign room which somehow resembles the presidential suite in Maxims. He then goes over the memory of last night’s party. He remembers chugging glasses after glasses of champagne, getting drunk and he clearly remembers what he did; He ran out of the party to a lounge and he met someone that resembles the CEO. Jongin swallows nervously at the memory. He prays for the person to only be a doppelganger or else, it will be difficult for Jongin to carry on with his life.

He also remembers making a wish upon seeing a shooting star. He smiles. Jongin pulls his knees up and leans his chin over them. His wish was simple and short, and will always be simple but he knows achieving it is difficult. Everyone wishes for it but no one gets it. Jongin looks around and rubs his eyes. He expected his face to be oily but his skin feels clean and fresh. Confused, with a slight hangover headache; Jongin looks down to his body.

A fresh wave of headache hits him and as the drowsiness attacks his mind, Jongin lies back on the bed with a groan. He is wearing someone’s sweater and sweatpants. Waves after waves, Jongin is now drowning in embarrassment. He’s whiny and cuddly when tipsy. That’s his drunken behaviour and it dreads him, knowing he behaved in such a way to a stranger. The last drunken episode he had was before his ex-boyfriend dumped him.

“I should leave,” he mumbles, scrambling out of the king sized bed. He misses the warmth instantly but stupidly, he stumbles and falls on his face. His loud yelp fills the room. He glares at his legs, noticing how his foot is covered with the sweatpants. He pushes himself to stand and pulls the pants up but as soon as he looks up to his exit point, he swallows. He wants to hide; possibly dig a hole and bury himself. If there’s an option to disappear, he will.

“Where are you going?” the man at the door asks, looking at him from his piercing eyes and raised eyebrow.

Jongin turns around, internally panicking. He’s not sure what he’s supposed to do or how he’s supposed to act but for sure, he’s dying on the inside. Insecurities surge inside his mind, making his heart heavier with the emotions he copes every second. He hears the man getting closer and reflexively he gets on the bed and crawls to the other side to escape. “Jongin, where are you going?” he’s questioned again but this time he comes face to face with the man he fears. His throat dries and he swallows nervously as his automated waterworks blurs his eyesight.

“Are you feeling lightheaded? I can get some soup for you.” The man continues talking in a suspiciously sweet tone but Jongin couldn’t bring his mouth to open and answer all the questions.

“I want to leave,” he finally answers in a bare whisper, surprising the man in front of him. Jongin really wishes to leave. He cannot stay in the room any longer and it’s mentally exhausting for him to be around the other. “Why? I thought we could have breakfast.”

Jongin shakes his head and wipes his cheeks, “This is a mistake,” he answers, looking around for his clothes. “There is something wrong with this arrangement and I don’t think you’d want me here longer.” Jongin replies, finally coming up with a long, proper sentence that explains his thoughts.

“This arrangement?” the man questions, “You think I made an arrangement to get you in my bed?”

Jongin glances at the man timidly and quickly looks away. “You think my courtesy to you is because I want to  _ fuck  _ you?” Jongin flinches when the other’s tone rises firmly. “Look at me,” he demands and Jongin forces his eyes up to the man. His perfectly styled hair and fresh face mocks Jongin, reminding him of his bed hair and probably swollen face. Jongin blinks, playing with the hem of the sweater, “I think it is.”

“Why?”

“I don’t think someone like you will ever genuinely feel something for someone like me and now that I woke up in your bed, I…”

“Are listening to yourself?” the man asks,

Jongin looks away from the other’s scrutinizing gaze. Of course he’s listening and Jongin believes he’s right. Why would the CEO of Maxims, Oh Sehun take him home and sleep with him? Jongin knows people walk in and out of his presidential suite and he knows how things are with rich people. He doesn’t want to be a victim of heartbreak anymore. Jongin nods, “I cannot deal with another…” he stops to look away and think of the proper word to explain his situation. One thing for sure, as charming as Oh Sehun looks, he’ll have a lot of suitors and at the end of the thread, Jongin will be cut off. “I don’t do hook-ups, I don’t do one night stands and my conscience is killing me.”

“You’re seriously going to leave without listening and understanding me?” Oh Sehun asks, stopping Jongin from moving away. Jongin looks up but he ignores the other. “Can I get my suit back?” he asks instead of answering.

“I sent it for washing. You puked and slipped on it.”

“Shit,” he whispers, embarrassment painting his cheeks. “Did I cause any more troubles, sir?” Jongin asks, remembering his formalities. The man rolls his eyes and runs his fingers into his short, silky hair angrily. He looks like he has a lot to say but a sudden wall stands between them, creating a thick silence. “Thank you for bringing me,” Jongin starts but he takes a deep breath before continuing his sentence, “For taking care me,”

Oh Sehun nods without saying anything and he moves away, letting Jongin slip past him. Jongin glances at the man, a question hanging at the tip of his tongue but he refuses to ask about his suit once again and with a polite bow, Jongin leaves. “Jongin,” Sehun calls stopping him before he could walk out of the door, “Yes, sir?”

Sehun shakes his head, “Nothing, I just wanted to look at your face.”

\--//--

Jongin goes to work in the evening on time. He takes over Lisa’s shift and puts on his best smile when a family stops at the front desk to get their key card. Wendy joins him two minutes later and they share a smile before getting on their respective tasks. She starts organizing the front desk and Jongin helps a couple with their reservation. It is usual for them to get a crowd in the evening thus making them very busy and occupied. Some of the guests come in with a reservation and some walks in with hope of getting an empty room. Some would drop their key cards and some would collect them to return to their rooms. Jongin loves his job not because it pays well but because it helps him forget things that remind him of his self-loathing negativity.

“So,” Wendy smiles at him as she leans against the long wooden, high desk. Her eyes are playful and curious which makes Jongin wonder what’s in her mind. “You left the party with someone,”

Jongin widens his eyes and pales. He tries to act normally but the grip around the pen between his fingers says otherwise. He looks at her, pretending that it isn’t something important to talk about. “I didn’t see but Moonkyu saw. He kept an eye on you after you told him you’re leaving.” Jongin feels thankful to Moonkyu all of a sudden but at the same time he hates it. “He saw you leaving with Mr Oh,” she whispers, giggling next to him and Jongin could only pretend to be normal although he’s shaking and freaking out from the inside. “No, I didn’t leave the party with him.” Jongin corrects her, which is somehow correct. He left the hall alone but he met the CEO at the lounge.

“But Moon saw both you leaving together? Mr Oh,” she whispers his name, “was holding and guiding you to the elevator.”

Jongin widens his eyes in surprise, not remembering the scene. “I don’t remember what happened,” he lies, “I woke up alone and quickly left.”

She frowns at him, unhappy with the outcome of his experience. “You seriously don’t remember anything?” she asks again and he nods, “I had a couple of drinks. I was drunk.”

“That’s a pity. I thought I’d get to know how he kisses or makes love.” She mumbles and Jongin turns bright red listening to her expectations. “Focus on your man,” he tells her and moves away to the other corner to look through some papers. He tries to engage his mind in his work but he keeps replaying the scenes in the morning. He couldn’t believe that happened to him. It feels like a dream although it was real.

Jongin hates to overthink about the expression he witnessed on the CEO’s face before he left. He cannot come up with a reason why the other would look hurt and disappointed. His thoughts get distracted when the desk bell rings and he finds a newly married couple standing in front of him hopefully. Wendy is occupied with another guest so he apologizes and starts assisting them. As he settles their transaction, he spots someone wearing a black sweater that resembles the one he has at home, of a certain someone, in the laundry. He makes a mental reminder to wash it and have it dry cleaned before returning it back to the man – if it’s even possible.

As time passes by, Jongin manages to get a break. Moonkyu came over to talk and tease him about last night and he pushes the other away by telling him to focus on his girlfriend. At half midnight, a sleek tapping of polished shoes resonated in the almost empty lobby. Jongin perks up to look and puts up his most professional look. He is sure the company will head to Wendy since she’s already greeting them but to his own surprise, the company stops in front of him.

“Good evening Mr Oh,” Jongin greets without stuttering and he feels Wendy’s gaze on him – full of tease and interest.

“One suite for the family and my usual,” The CEO speaks casually, leaning his elbow on the desk as he watches Jongin work on the reservation. The family who came along with the CEO pays more attention to the interior of the hotel than the exchange at the reception causing the man clad in an expensive suit to fix his gaze on Jongin. Jongin works on the reservation nervously, trying his very best to act as natural as possible and when the key card drops under the counter, he glances at the CEO. “This is the room for the family,” he says, pushing the key card towards the man but Sehun calls the head of the family over and passes the card. “Have a pleasant night; I’ll see you in the morning.” Sehun says, gesturing a porter to help the family with their bag.

As the family leaves, Jongin passes their CEO his key card awkwardly, “Have a good night sir,” Jongin says hoping the other to leave but he keeps standing there, staring, as if he’s contemplating to sack Jongin.

“Sehun. Call me Sehun,” he says, taking the card, tapping it on the marble top. He takes a few steps back, while witnessing Jongin’s surprised, chilli red face. He turns around with a smug smile and leaves Jongin choking on his breath.

“What the hell was that?” Wendy screeches in his ear as Jongin gathers his senses, “I swear the sexual tension was above the roof.” She continues, shaking Jongin so he could say something.

“Sexual tension?” Jongin scoffs and shakes his head. He prints the reservation and keeps it in the entry file, “Sexual tension my boy. I think Mr Oh has hots for you,”

“Stop spluttering nonsense.” He warns her,

“For real, he went to you today. Normally someone else would do the booking but today, he did it himself, stayed a while to say, ‘Call me Sehun’,” she teases, laughing merrily and he sends her a look. She makes it sound so simple, she makes liking someone so simple but he knows, it’s not as simple as it seems. “Does that mean he likes me?” he asks her back without any feelings. She detects the change in his voice and the smile on her face drops,

“I don’t think this is what you think it is,” he scoffs and excuses himself to the washroom.

\--//--

Jongin glances at the time on the screen anxiously, waiting for his shift to be over in less than twenty minutes. He’s tired and sleepy. Although there weren’t any new guests or reservations during the night, he had to stay awake. He insisted Wendy to take a rest in the ‘Staff Only’ room and assured her to manage the desk alone. Now, he can hardly open his eyes but he keeps his best smile on for the guests that are early birds. Breakfast starts from seven onwards but it’s normal to see guests walking around the lobby towards the indoor park for a casual walk with their partners.

“You look like shit.” Wendy chuckles, commenting on his look,

“You look the same,” he replies, noticing the lines on her forehead and cheeks. “How was the table?” he chuckles, finishing the logs for their shift and she joins next to him to sort the documents and help him with the filing. “Hard.” She rolls her eyes but instantly both of them jolts out of their chairs when the desk bell chimes,

“Good morning sir,” she greets the CEO who looks fresh and sharp in his grey Louis Vuitton suit. “Good morning,” Jongin mumbles after her and they get a sweet, charming smile in return, “Good morning to both of you too,”

“Are you checking out, sir?” Wendy asks despite the obvious attention on Jongin. “Yes,” he replies and hands over the key card to Jongin to process his check out. Their fingers brush and Jongin glances to the other to see him smiling, “I am checking out.” he whispers, watching Jongin with high intensity.

The check-out process for the CEO is simple since all his tabs are directly sent to the accounting department but he keeps standing there, watching Jongin hit the keyboard and move the mouse. “It’s done,” Jongin answers, smiling awkwardly at the man and he desperately wishes to move, hopes for the man to leave but he’s still there.

“Is there anything else, sir?” Jongin asks, adjusting the cuffs of his white shirt.

“What happened to addressing me with my name?” He questions, catching Jongin off guard and next to him, Wendy starts coughing, pretending to be busy.

Jongin frowns at her and turns back to look at the man. Oh Sehun is surely annoying and adamant. “It’s not appropriate,” Jongin answers and moves away, ignoring the other completely but the CEO follows him and stands in front of him once again. “What time is your next shift?”

Jongin sighs but he stays silent, giving a clear hint of not entertaining any questions. “Ahh, isn’t he rude for not answering my question?” Sehun speaks to Wendy, obviously taunting Jongin. “I should give a word to the manager about him.”

Jongin widens his eyes and turns to look at the man instantly. “You won’t.” Jongin hisses, heart thumping erratically at the thought of possibly losing his job. “When’s your next shift?” he asks again,

“Tomorrow morning.” Jongin answers and the other taps the marble top and nods. “Good.” He says and leaves without saying anything.

Wendy was about to open her mouth and say something but Jongin beats her by walking away to clock out. He grabs his bag quickly and dumps the black vest into his locker quickly. He’s doing everything at double speed, afraid if he slows down, his mind would think about what happened and Wendy might tease him. Jongin makes his way out of the building in no time and the fresh air that greets him calms his racing heart.

He knows he needs sleep but the café on the other side of the road tempts him to buy fresh doughnut and hot chocolate. Jongin crosses the road carefully and runs towards the entrance. He’s early and rush hour starts at eight. The lady behind the counter greets him cheerfully. For Jongin, she’s too chirpy at almost 8am and it doesn’t make sense. “Looks like your shift just ended,” she notes, pointing at his unruly hair and obviously tired face. He nods, “I need my usual.” He answers, looking at the doughnut variations in the display glass. She packs him two Oreo crumbs, drizzled with condensed milk doughnuts and the barista behind her prepares his drink. “Are you sleeping right away after eating them?” she asks, smiling brightly and Jongin notices a line behind him. He moves to the side and entertains her, “Obviously. I have nothing else to do.”

“Get a boyfriend Jongin,” she caresses his hand, with a warm smile. Jongin’s heart caves in with the affection from her and he glances over his shoulder to look at someone wearing a grey suit. “I am not ready to reopen my heart.” He mumbles. It is weird how he always opens up his heart’s content to this woman. She reminds him of his mother. He glances at the cashier machine to pay and reaches for his wallet but before he could pass the cash,

“Put it on my tab,” someone says from behind him and Jongin turns around immediately upon recognizing the voice. “No.” he glares, turning around to stubbornly pay but the woman behind the counter finds their exchange interesting. “What will you have sir?” she asks him and Jongin continues giving glares to none other, Oh Sehun.

“The exact same.” He answers and Jongin rolls his eyes. He’s yet to receive his drink and for the first time, he finds the barista working slowly. He stands aside and silently keeps his wallet back. “You grab breakfast here often?” Sehun asks, moving to stand next to Jongin so someone else could order. Jongin ignores the question, “Are you following me?” he asks instead.

“If you think I am then I am,” he smiles, making Jongin’s frown lessen slightly.

“You’re not supposed to be doing this sir,” Jongin says tiredly and he glances at his now ready drink. Jongin reaches for it and surprisingly, Sehun’s order is done too.

“I am doing the right thing.” Sehun says and they walk towards the glass door together with their paper bag and cup in hand. “That morning,” Sehun reminds Jongin of the morning, “I wanted to explain but you refused to listen to me.”

“If you can explain now, what will you tell me?” Jongin asks back as they walk out to the middle of the pavement. Jongin notices a black sedan and he glances at the other. Sehun is staring back at him with a smouldering intensity which shakes the sleeping attraction to wake. Jongin looks away before his cheeks could taint red. “I want to be the smile on your face, the reason you smile and your faith of happiness.”

Jongin snaps his head up to look at the other. Sehun’s expression tells him he’s not lying or teasing. His eyes are serious and intense but with a layer of care and hope. Jongin shakes his head and snaps out of the trance. “I…” Jongin stutters, looking at the drink in hand. “This seems like a dream,” he mumbles, slowly looking at the other.

“Your life before this was a dream. The feelings that you have wrapped around yourself is a dream,” Sehun says, tilting his head sideways to give Jongin a kind, warm look. Jongin keeps staring at the man before him – the man he never thought he’ll be talking anytime soon but here they are, in the middle of the pavement, talking about Jongin’s darkest feelings.

“It’s easier said,” Jongin mumbles, sipping his chocolate drink. The sweetness and ice numbs his emotions. “I know it’s not easy to do…” The CEO answers carefully,

“Then why are you doing this?” Jongin questions back,

“So you’ll see your worth,” Sehun replies immediately and he shakes his head, taking steps back before Sehun could move forward. The insecurities rushes back and he chuckles sadly, “I am not worth your time, sir.” Jongin answers and he walks away before Sehun could say anything. He keeps his pace steady, walking ahead without looking back. For one second, he’s satisfied. He loves the attention received but in another second, the demon in him laughs, “For how long will his interest last?”

\--//--

Jongin reaches the hotel in time; ten minutes before he clocks in. He rides his electric scooter to the basement and secures a bike parking lot for his precious scooter. Jongin considers it precious since he bought it with his own savings. He slings his bag and rides the elevator to the staff room. A quick glance to the clock on the wall, Jongin sulks when he has no time to peek for food in the restaurant. He finds Wendy scanning her finger and he greets her, lining up behind her. “You’re late.” She teases, moving aside.

“I am on time.” he answers back, scanning his finger against the scanner machine.

“You’re usually a few minutes early.” She says and he rolls his eyes playfully, “Traffic.” He reasons and they walk over to the reception together. They take over the shift and put on their best smiles for the guests. It’s the usual morning rush – guests walk out of their rooms for breakfast and some heads out right away for business matters. Some families walk out after breakfast and they’d drop their keys for safekeeping.

New guests are required to check in only after two in the afternoon and before that, Jongin will be busy assisting Wendy with all the checkouts. “Can I run over to the restaurant for food? I’m famished.” Jongin grumbles, slumping down on his seat. He glances at Wendy who looks tired as well. “Yes, please. Grab something sweet too.” she tells him. “I’ll cover for you, so hurry up.”

“Wait, Jongin wait a minute.” Wendy stops him and he looks at her curiously. He finds her line of vision somewhere else and follows to look. Jongin turns around and faces the wall, pretending to fix the papers on the notice board. He taps his foot nervously, knowing Sehun is making his way towards the reception. He’s dressed handsomely in a black suit. “I think I know you’re pretending over there,” he hears the man greeting him and Wendy chuckles as she slaps his arm. He glares at her wondering how she has so much energy stored despite claiming to be hungry.

“Good morning sir,” Wendy greets their CEO and Jongin turns to greet the other too. He squints his eyes at Sehun, secretly loving Sehun’s charming smile. His ears turn hot red due to the attention he’s getting from Sehun. “Breakfast,” Sehun passes him a Starbucks coffee and a sandwich. Jongin stares at the food, swallowing his saliva and throws Sehun a glance. “You didn’t have to,”

“Well, I grabbed my own set.” He points towards his bodyguard who is standing metres away, holding the same exact paper bag. “I don’t drink coffee.” Jongin takes the large cup, inwardly cringing for having to drink coffee but his disgust is replaced when Sehun reveals the content. “It’s more milk than coffee.”

He looks doubtfully at the other and takes a quick sip, “How is it?”

“What’s this?” he asks, forgetting; Wendy is watching them as he tries to distinguish the taste on his tongue. “Latte,” Sehun answers with a smirk. He proceeds by winking and claiming his guts were right. Jongin scoffs and takes another sip of the drink and finally, “Thank you,” he says with a smile.

“Although I would wish to stay here and see you smile at those guests, I have to go. I have a meeting.” Sehun says and taps the marble top once. He fixes his watch and slowly takes a few steps back with eyes still fixed on Jongin intently. “Bye,” he waves and turns around and it is Wendy, who pinches Jongin out of his trance,

“Stupid! Say something!” she scolds and Jongin hisses, rubbing the sore spot on his arm. “Tell him something!”

“Sir…” Jongin calls out before the man disappears from his sight. Surprisingly, Sehun hears him and stops to turn around like a prince. Jongin chokes on his saliva and coughs slightly before his mind comes up with something to say. Sehun tilts his head, waiting for Jongin to say it;

“Good luck for the meeting.” he says,

“Thank you,” Sehun replies

“That is seriously…” Wendy starts, twirling a pen between her fingers, “I don’t know if you noticed but Mr Oh is seriously interested in you.”

“Stop watching dramas,” he scolds her, “You still want your breakfast?”

“I think I am full now,”

He glares at her and shakes his head in disbelief. “Call your boyfriend and ask him to get you something.” He tells her and she starts ranting about how unfair it is.

“Just because you had your man delivering breakfast to you…”

“He’s not my man.”

“Ohhh you say,” she waves her hand, flipping her short hair, “In no time, he’ll be your man. I can see it in your eyes my sweet Nini boy.”

“The hell is wrong with you,” he scolds her again.

“Those who’re in love, deny wholeheartedly.”

This time Jongin ignores her. He refuses to answer her because he’s afraid his answer will backfire him. She is somewhat right. He likes Sehun. He has had a crush on their CEO but it is too hopeful to dream of a relationship. “I don’t want to dream of stars when they’re obviously unreachable.”

Jongin says to her and he catches her surprised and shocked expression, before turning around to keep the log files into the store room. When he emerges out of the room after ten long minutes of rearranging the files according to their codes, Wendy calls him. She has a whole warm, sister-ish look on her face.

“Some stars come to you, when you least expect them to.”

\--//--

Jongin doesn’t see Sehun for the next few days. It’s not that he’s hoping for anything but Wendy has been rubbing the fact to his face all the time. He glares at her at first but soon he gets tired of glaring and chooses to ignore her whenever she talks about Sehun. Although he ignores her, deep inside his heart, he thinks about the other. For sure the man has some business to deal or visit the other branches and his attraction to him would not make him stay to watch Jongin all the time. He’s a businessman first. Jongin looks over the marble topped, long desk to the entrance.

He may lie and pretend to hate the attention but he knows he loves it. He tries to think back of the night they spent together but it’s a hazy memory in his head. Jongin remembers following someone to the room. He was laughing and giggling. He remembers being held tightly as they took the elevator. Sehun said he had puked on his shirt but he clearly doesn’t remember where he puked. It must be in the corridor and instantly he feels bad for whoever cleaned it.

Sehun must have changed his clothes. The thought itself has him burning in shame. Sehun saw him, took care of his needs and washed him; the multi-millionaire, owner of chains of hotels tending to someone as low as him doesn’t fit into his emotions’ block. “Excuse me,” Someone rings the desk bell and snaps out of his thoughts. Jongin glances to look at Wendy but she’s nowhere to be seen. “How can I help you?” he stands and greets the other politely. The man across the counter looks like a delivery man. He has a cap on and a bag across his chest – a typical delivery man look. He’s also holding a bouquet of flowers.

“I have a delivery to make.” He says and Jongin passes him a paper and pen. “Please write the recipient’s details on the paper and I’ll check if there’s a match in our guests’ list.”

“I have been told,” the man starts, “His name is Kim Jongin and he’ll be at the reception.”

Jongin takes a moment to comprehend the situation and realize someone has sent him flowers. “Who sent them?” Jongin asks despite the surprise and flaming cheeks.

“From someone named,” he pauses to take a peek on his delivery sheet, “Oh Sehun.”

“Oh my God!” Jongin jumps when he hears Wendy’s excited exclaim. Next to her, Moonkyu is smirking, obviously happy to come around at the exact moment. “Who’s Kim Jongin?” the delivery man asks and it’s Wendy who points towards Jongin, “It’s him!”

“Please sign here,” he takes the form from the man and quietly signs next to his name. “He’s your flower. Have a nice day.”

Jongin stares at the flower in hands, not knowing how to react and respond. He completely ignores Wendy who’s teasing him, telling Moonkyu about her encounter with their CEO flirting. Jongin focuses on the flower. He doesn’t know what kind but it smells great. He spots a card between the leaves and carefully places the bouquet on the desk after pulling out the card.

Written in a black ink with neat, cursive letters,

“I have a project due soon. I’ll be busy. Take care, miss you.”

Jongin smiles unconsciously after reading the note. He reads it over and over again, finding the message sweet and thoughtful. He reaches for his wallet in the back pocket and secures the card safely. He can feel Wendy and Moonkyu’s curiosity over the card but he refuses to mind them. It’s his and his only. Jongin knows his typical, usual behaviour is showing it colours. He’s being possessive but knowing this could all be a dream, he doesn’t focus on it.

\--//--

The following week, Jongin gets a notice of an event launch in the lobby. It’ll be in two days and unfortunately, the launching will be held during his shift and he has to make sure the reception service goes smoothly. The hotel staff are busy decorating, preparing banners, flyers and pamphlets. They’re expecting a crowd – it’s a national event. The hotel restaurant is also urged to double their work power so on the day, they’ll be able to deliver the best.

Jongin reads the banner that goes up at the corner of the lobby; “The first ever Self Check-In Kiosk’

Jongin stares at the banner in awe and glances at Wendy to also see her gawking at the banner. “Self Check-In Kiosk,” he says to her, “I’m sure our task will be divided.” He continues imagining a whole bunch of curious guests using the Kiosk machine but they will be clueless and he’ll have to jump in to guide. “I don’t think so.” Wendy answers, “If we’re there, they’ll need someone here too,”

“Sounds reasonable,”

“I cannot repeat the same thing over and over again to different guests throughout my shift. I’ll die.” She claims and Jongin relates to her instantly.

The day of the launch arrives and everyone is as busy as a bee. Jongin is dressed neatly and he took extra initiative to style his hair. He hates the thankful look Lisa sends him when he takes over her shift at the reception. The event manager and her staff are doing their final checks and Jongin could sense the stress coming from her. However he knows, the Event Manager, Irene is the best. He glances at Wendy when he hears her high heels clicking. “Did you do something with your hair?” he asks her, noticing something different about her. “I have to look the best.” She winks and they start to silently work on their usual task.

At nine, a crowd starts to gather; journalists and reporters take their places at the chair provided. Anxiousness starts rising in his chest on behalf of the staff involved. One of the journalists makes her way towards the reception and politely asks if they can spare her some minutes for questions. Jongin glances around and he finds the other reporters doing the same so he nods.

She asks them about the hotel first; service, capacity and facilities. They answer well since those are the most common questions asked by the guests. She keeps asking them questions about the hotel until, “Do any of you know if Mr Oh is taken?” she laughs catching both of the receptionists off guard.

Jongin sends Wendy a look and thankfully she dodges the question smartly. Jongin was almost expecting her to expose the flirting but her answer surprises him. “He should be. He’s almost 30 now. I really hope he finds someone soon so we can all see him with his partner. We’re all tired of seeing him alone.” She laughs, surprising the journalist.

“I wasn’t expecting such an answer but it is nice to know his staff are rooting for his relationship.”

“I think it has been clear that in Maxims, we’re a family and even the top directors have good relationships with us. So yes, we’re rooting for him.” Jongin answers, albeit sarcastically, but his smile covers it. The journalist laughs it off and thanks them for their time and quickly, Jongin sends Wendy a look.

“I know you thought I’d expose you.” She giggles, “But I’ll wait for both of you to be officially dating before I spill everything.” She laughs and quickly quiets down when the host announces everyone to take their places. Jongin keeps his attention fixed on the event as soon as they announce the arrival of the VIPs. Sehun walks in with their nation’s tourism minister and instantly he feels a surge of emotions for the young man. Sehun is seriously admirable. Sehun is wearing a black suit with a black waist coat and white dress shirt. His hair is styled well, prompting his facial features to look godlier.

Sehun is invited on the small stage to give his opening speech and he walks forward after buttoning his suit. Jongin finds that little detail full of charm. He listens carefully to Sehun’s speech. The self check-in kiosk was an idea from Sehun’s sister who’s specializing in technology invention and since he has an established line of business, he supported her idea of technology. Their first trial run was in another smaller branch and after a whole month; the outcome of the kiosk machine was fruitful thus, he hired her to invent more for all their branches. The one they have placed in Maxims now is the improved version with friendlier screen and customizable options. Sehun concludes his speech by saying, “I will continuously think of a way to make my staffs’ life easier. The happier they are, I’ll be more prosperous.” He jokes and Jongin catches Sehun’s eyes on him briefly. Quickly Jongin looks away; to see the other staffs around the event laughing along. It’s difficult to find or hear Maxims’ staff complaining about the management.

They clap along when the minister completes the inauguration ceremony; colourful ropes pop from both sides and paper flowers float down from the floor above. Jongin chuckles when Sehun’s charming aura disperses into thin air when the loud popping sound surprises him. Both Sehun and the minister then head to one of the kiosks and try checking in on a pre-reserved room. Again they clap and he notes the huge smiles on everyone’s faces. The event is obviously a success. The crowd then moves to the banquet hall to enjoy their meal.

“The kiosk looks interesting. I’m going to have a look.” Wendy says, inviting Jongin along but he prompts her to go first. “Someone has to remain here. We’ll take turns.” He tells her and she leaves while flipping her hair. He ignores her when a head of the family smiles at him, asking him to process their check-out. He answers the man’s curious question about the event and Jongin kindly explains while pointing towards the machine. Wendy looked nervous when he kept pointing at her and it makes Jongin sadistically happy to be able to annoy her.

After more than an hour assisting guests with their check-outs, Jongin whines about being hungry. “I wish we can get some extra food from the banquet,” he tells Wendy and instantly she fires him back, “You sure? Or you want to see Prince Charming and thank him for the flowers?”

Jongin freezes instantly. “Cat got your tongue?” she teases and he shakes his head. “I saw him looking at you more than the minister.”

“Don’t lie.”

“While you looked away, he looked at you. While you ogled him, he looked at the crowd. Oh Lord, I am sexually frustrated on your behalf.”

Jongin flushes red. He honestly didn’t notice Sehun looking at him as much as she’s saying but the image of it makes him feel extra special. “Give him a chance already.” She begs, too frustrated with the pace of his ‘eligible’ love affair. Maybe, she’s only exaggerating.

\--//--

Two days later, Jongin returns to work for his night shift and at after midnight, Sehun walks through the entrance with his secretary and bodyguard. He catches Sehun looking extremely tired with his necktie hanging loosely around his collar and his sleeves rolled up messily. The bodyguard helps Sehun with his suit jacket and briefcase while he walks towards the reception while discussing something with his secretary.

“Clear my schedule for the day, I have to meet someone important.” Sehun tells the slightly older woman. Jongin knows her. She’s Miss Kwon and has been working for Sehun for years. She was said to be getting married by the end of the year and Jongin heard rumours that Sehun insisted her wedding reception to be at Maxims; on the house. “Anything else, sir?” she asks him, obviously tired, hoping for the night off.

“That’s all.” He says but then he remembers something and calls her back, “Get my tabs from Jongin and pass them to finance. You can do that some other time. Good night, Kwon.” He bids her and focuses on Jongin with a tired smile. Miss Kwon glances at Jongin and nods, whispering a soft good night in return.

“Where’s your partner?” Sehun asks, jerking his chin to the empty spot next to him. “I told her to get rest. She’s around.”

“Lucky me,” Sehun says, chuckling as he pushes his hair back. He really looks tired. “The same room?” Jongin asks, checking for an empty room. Sehun nods, resting his hands on the top and watches Jongin intently. He bites his lips as the staring gets too intense for his weak hard and when the key card is produced, Jongin sighs, “What are you looking at?”

“You,” the answer came immediately. “Stop hiding yourself from me,”

“I rather not take any risk,”

“What risk? A heartbreak?” Sehun scoffs. He looks frustrated and upset. Jongin knows, at some point; he’ll get tired. Jongin nods, “I am far too broken for you Sehun. I have a scar which is still fresh,”

“Bear them to me,”

“You can’t be serious,” Jongin shakes his head, staring at the screen of the computer while holding tightly onto the key card. It looks odd to be talking with the CEO in the middle of the night while no one is around but it seems like Sehun couldn’t care to be seen talking to him. Jongin glances back at Sehun, still finding the other’s eyes on him. They’re so warm and beautiful, inviting and cosy. His heart caves a little and his lips quiver to spill his pain and troubles to the man.

“Good night, Jongin.” Sehun taps his finger against the marble and takes the key card from Jongin, deliberately touching his hands. Sehun walks away without looking back and it takes Jongin all his will and courage to get back to his right mind and senses. He sits on his empty, cold chair and stares ahead to the emptiness in the lobby. It felt full when Sehun was around, his heart and mind was light but now they are back being heavy.

Thirty minutes later, the reception’s phone rings. During the day, guests’ calls are directed to the concierge but during the night, it’s directed to the reception. Jongin drags his chair over to the phone and answers. “Hello. How can I help you?”

“Ahhh, this is so nice,”

Jongin gasps and looks around, in case anyone sees him on the phone. “Sir?” he whispers, a feeling of secret rendezvous erupts in his heart. If his manager catches him (the man has a tendency to monitor at weird, unannounced timings) he’ll have to hear it from him.

“Will it kill you to call me by my name?”

“Shall I get you anything?” Jongin ignores Sehun, biting his fingernails as he smiles.

“I want you,” Sehun’s answer surprised him but Jongin expected such a teasing reply.

“Weren’t you sleepy… tired?” Jongin asks, dodging the statement.

“Felt like talking to you on the phone,” Sehun answers and Jongin hears a sudden tired groan, “Tell me about yourself,” Sehun tries to get Jongin to speak, “I remember you mentioning your family, your ex… tell me, so I can know something about you.”

Jongin remains mum for a few moments, taking the respectful silence between them as a chance to think and decide. He licks his lips and stares at his laps and sighs, “I…” he starts hesitantly. “I come from a middle class family.”

“Take your time, Jongin.”

“My mother is sickly and my father is most of the time drunk. He hardly does any work and debts start piling. Things went south for us from that moment and I was torn between hating and respecting him.” Jongin pauses to take a deep breath as memories of those days filled his eyes. He shivers unconsciously.

“How was your mother?” Sehun asks about his mother instead of pushing him to speak more about his father. “She didn’t survive her sickness… I lost her the year I enrolled in college.”

“How was living without her?” Sehun asks and Jongin knows he’s indirectly hinting about his father. “He almost sold me off to the loan sharks but I managed to escape before any promises were to be made.”

There’s a heavy silence between them and Jongin could imagine how upset Sehun looks now. There’s an eerie silence, piercing his soul. “Are you alright, Jongin?” Sehun asks after a long time. That magical question got Jongin’s eyes pricking with tears and he shakes his head without replying honestly, “I think I am fine.”

“The boyfriend?” Sehun questions about his ex and Jongin chuckles dryly all of a sudden while wiping his cheeks.

“He said I was too clingy, claimed I was desperate for attention…”

“I wish I was him…” Sehun mutters, surprising Jongin. “I mean I wish you are clingy to me, desperate for my attention.”

“He also called me a whore for being too desperate.”

“He couldn’t see through your eyes, the pain you’re hiding.”

“And you could?” Jongin scoffs, shaking his head and looks over the reception desk in case he missed any guests. Sehun chuckles through the phone and internally Jongin feels insecure.

“I saw it the first time I saw you…” Sehun replies and for the first time in his life, Jongin genuinely felt his heart beating and melting over an emotion that he was sure; lost with the wind. Jongin fell into a silence and his silence prompted Sehun to continue, “A year ago, I saw you waiting for a bus at the bus stop in front of the hotel. I knew you worked for me since you were wearing our blazer.” Jongin remembers taking the bus back and sometimes he’d walk. Days when his rent was due, he’d try to save as much as he could and days when he has enough, he’d ride the bus. “A year ago?” he wasn’t expecting Sehun to notice him from a year ago.

“Yes,” Sehun answers. “I didn’t like the expression on your face. You looked sad, gloomy and broken. I asked my PA if something happened between the staff.”

“Then?” Jongin interferes,

“She looked into the matter and I was informed nothing was wrong. She even told me, you looked okay at work and it was her who told me where you’re positioned.”

“You looked out for me?” Jongin asks in disbelief,

“Initially yes. I wanted a healthy environment for my staff but the longer I noticed you,” Sehun pauses, “I guessed something must be wrong in your personal life.”

Jongin stays mum, not knowing what to reply. He didn’t expect to be watched and observed. “And as I watched… I kept watching you unconsciously.”

“I didn’t notice…” Jongin’s whisper came out with a surprised gasp. “I saw you all the time but…”

“Which is why that day during the party I decided to approach you when I noticed you didn’t come with a plus one,” Sehun confesses and Jongin instantly remembers Sehun looking at him.

“Is this a dream?” Jongin asks, still finding Sehun’s attention on him a fantasy.

“No,” Sehun replies. Jongin can imagine Sehun shaking his head with a smile. “Just so you know, it’s been a year and I’m happy to start somewhere with you.” Jongin brings his palm to his cheek and checks his temperature. He’s burning up and thankfully no one is around or else, there’ll be witness to his flaming face.

Obviously Sehun wants to have something with him and Jongin is too scared to label it as a relationship. Despite listening to Sehun’s confession, Jongin doubts the other would stay long with him. He has layers and walls around him. He hears Sehun yawning and glances at the time. They have been on the phone for an hour. For a second Jongin feels happy to have someone to talk to.

“Get some sleep, you sound tired.” Jongin says and he hears a soft, tired hum. Sehun is probably falling asleep and just before he puts down the phone, Jongin hears Sehun wishing him ‘good night’ and if he’s in his right mind, he hears ‘love you’ too.

\--//--

The next morning, Jongin clocks out before Sehun leaves. Normally, the CEO would leave early but it seems like the other is sleeping late. Unconsciously, Jongin looks around for a familiar face but he couldn’t see Sehun anywhere thus leaves to have his own precious sleep on his own comfortable bed.

Today is the day where Jongin walks back because he had forgotten to charge his scooter’s battery. The sun is rising and the 8am rush starts to fill the streets. Carefully, he makes sure he doesn’t get in between people and keeps a safe distance by the wall. His journey home will take him about twenty minutes and although he has the cash for a bus ride, he wants to enjoy the fresh morning sun against his skin.

As he walks, he starts smiling. It’s a foreign emotion to experience and Jongin knows why he’s smiling and who’s behind the smile – Sehun. Jongin had been in a relationship. There was always doubt and fear but this time, he’s already feeling secured and safe. This is not supposed to happen. Jongin knows this is him being stupid and careless with his heart but a wall in him is crumbling under the morning sun. He wants to take a risk with Sehun.

He continues walking with a smile, focusing on the red brick pavement under him. But all of a sudden he stops when a pair of dirty looking shoes blocks his way. “Looking quite bright with a smile…” Jongin snaps to look at the person with fear and disgust, “Son.” His father smiles creepily at him, taking small steps towards him.

“I have been looking for you…” he says, smiling, exposing his rotten teeth. Jongin takes a step back and grips the straps of his bag tightly. “What do you want?” he asks and he’s surprised by his own stable voice. His father chuckles and moves closer and Jongin notices the lines on the man’s face and some scars. “You’re going to hurt me?” Jongin asks, glancing at the moving crowd.

“I don’t have to hurt you physically son, I’m around and you’ll be wrecked. You owe me for ruining my life.”

“I-“Jongin starts but he notices his father menacing glare changing directions.

“I would like to see you try.” A voice says and it took Jongin some moments to collect himself. Sehun threatened his father – the man who changed Jongin’s childhood into adulthood, planted fear and hate to a father figure. “Is he your sugar daddy or something?” his father questions him, giving Sehun a head to toe look. “I never thought you’d land with someone like him.”

“I suggest you talk to me or you’ll have to talk through lawyers.” Sehun snaps his fingers in front of his father’s face and pushes Jongin to stand behind him. Jongin stares at Sehun’s broad shoulder and appreciates the human shield but he doesn’t want Sehun to be involved in his matter. Yet, he keeps his words behind his teeth and stares at his father. Despite Sehun’s wide back hiding him, Jongin stands at the same height as his CEO.

“Who are you? Are you my son’s boyfriend?” His father asks, laughing as if he has something greater against Sehun. Jongin hates that laugh; the evil, cunning laugh. “Let me just remind you, you’re the boyfriend. I am his father.”

“You thought you’re his father and you are superior?” Sehun asks and Jongin glances at the other before looking at the old man in front of them. He looks smug. He is feeling superior and Jongin hates how he has always been that way. His father behaves as if he knows everything, everyone should listen to him and no one is better than him.

“I’m sorry to break your bubble but he’s 25 and no longer under your care. So, you don’t dictate his life nor rule him.” The man does look surprised for a second but he steps closer to Sehun in a threatening manner and Jongin gets surprised when Sehun’s loyal bodyguard makes his appearance. “Who are you?” his father asks Sehun once again, glancing nervously at the bodyguard. Jongin gets a hint that his father now has guessed Sehun is not someone to mess with. “You don’t have to know who I am. Just know…” Sehun grits, raising his finger to warn the old man, “You don’t want to mess with him.” Sehun points towards Jongin.

His father stares at Jongin; reluctant to say what’s on his mind but Jongin beats him and calls, “Dad…” he clears his throat and glances at Sehun, “Be well. Live healthily and I’m sorry, I can’t be your puppet anymore. Let me go.” Jongin blinks his eyes rapidly and looks down to his shoes before Sehun catches him crying. He knows his father saw his tears. He was a father before a monster and Jongin wishes, the little ounce of humanity left in his father, he’ll let him go.

Jongin wipes the corner of his eyes when he sees his father walking away without saying anything. “You okay?” Sehun breaks the silence and Jongin finally meets eyes with the other. “You didn’t have to…” he says, hinting to the situation. Sehun frowns looking clearly unhappy, “but I am thankful.” Jongin continues. Sehun’s face remains emotionless until he breaks into a smile, as bright as the sun with his eyes resembling the crescent moon.

“You want to know how I got here?” Sehun asks still with a smile but now playful and teasing. Jongin nods; not because he’s curious but he wants to witness that glow on Sehun’s face. “I can tell you while I drive you back…” Sehun hints on sending him back and Jongin sighs, “I’m sure you have better things to do.” Jongin denies the offer but Sehun shakes his head, “I am going that way. Let’s go.” He takes Jongin’s hand and drags him towards his car. Jongin hesitates at first but when Sehun opens the passenger’s door for him, Jongin hops in without arguing.

Sehun drives the car personally after dismissing his driver and bodyguard. Jongin stares at the side mirrors feeling guilty for the two. Sehun notices and laughs, “Don’t worry. Wu will get another ride for the both of them.”

Jongin doesn’t say much the entire ride but he listens to Sehun’s recount on how he was there on time for Jongin. “I came down but you were gone so I thought I couldn’t start my day by seeing your face but then I saw someone like you walking along the pavement and I had my driver slow down.” Jongin chuckles when Sehun labels himself as a stalker for behaving in such way, “But I’m glad I did. I saw you and I saw the man approaching you.”

“I am thankful.” Jongin says once again and Sehun smiles this time. “Am I going the right way?” Sehun asks, driving ahead and Jongin nods. He shares his location, directing the CEO to the exact junction and while Sehun drives, Jongin timidly takes glances at the other. He’s too conscious to admire the beauty next to him. “You can ogle me you know… I wouldn’t mind.” Sehun teases, turning into the junction on the right and stops in front of the only apartment building. Jongin braves himself to face the other. Sehun leans against his leather seat, looking prim and proper, all comfortable with his usual charming self.

“Do you have a home?” Jongin asks, glancing away to look through the window. “I do.” Sehun answers, “But I always see you staying over at the hotel.” He says hoping that Sehun won’t say the hotel rooms are his home. Sehun laughs, “I have my own place but going back to an empty space where I don’t get to see you… it’s not something I fancy.”

Jongin sends Sehun a look. As far as he could remember, Sehun’s staying over started about a year ago and it fits the timeline. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” Sehun asks, laughing awkwardly and he runs his fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry. I have always learnt to be vocal with my feelings and honestly Jongin, I like you. I like you very much.”

Jongin looks away for not being able to hold gazes with Sehun. His cheeks are tainted pink and his lips are quivering to hide a smile. “I don’t know what to say…” he mumbles and turns to give Sehun a smile. The other smiles back knowingly and nods, “I know you’d say that…”

Jongin chuckles and he feels at ease as if they have gotten closer. “But I don’t want you to push me away,” Sehun says hopefully. Jongin stares at the square screen over the dashboard and stares at the radio frequency, “Okay,” he says, and the shine in Sehun’s eyes says it all. “Can we exchange numbers?” Sehun asks, passing his phone over to Jongin. Jongin stares at the expensive phone and scratches his head.

“I don’t really know how to use an iPhone.” He chuckles awkwardly and fishes his own Samsung phone and passes it to Sehun. “What? iPhone is easy, it has more functions.” Sehun claims, happily laughing as he presses his numbers in,

“I don’t need such complicated functions and to be honest, I can’t afford it.” Jongin concludes, taking his phone back from Sehun and he stares at the cheesy contact name, “My CEO,” Sehun giggles, looking out of his character as a charismatic hotel owner. He looks like a typical young man, enjoying his precious time with his close ones. “I’ve always wanted to do that. Give me a missed call.”

Jongin calls the number and in a few seconds, Sehun’s phone rings. He glares playfully at the boring ringtone and disconnects, “I’ll save this quickly.” Sehun mumbles and Jongin watches Sehun type rapidly on his screen with his lower lip jutting out cutely. “Done,” Sehun shows his phone and Jongin couldn’t hide the cringe by rolling his eyes, “My Receptionist.”

“I think ‘My CEO’ has to work now and ‘My Receptionist’ needs his sleep.” Jongin says, reminding the other that he has work to do. Sehun whines, looking at his Rolex. He obviously hates to part with Jongin but there’s nothing he can do about it. “I’ll see you when I see you.” Jongin smiles and he thanks Sehun for the ride and help politely.

“Hey…” Sehun calls, rolling down the window after Jongin leaves the car. He leans down to look at Sehun, “Just wanted to see you again,” Sehun teases and winks, resting his elbow on the wheels handsomely. Jongin scoffs and waves him goodbye and walks into the building while listening to Sehun’s car driving off.

\--//--

It’s not hard to notice Sehun’s affection over him has gained other staff members' attention. Jongin tries to act ignorant the best way he could but Sehun doesn’t tone down his interest and liking every time they meet. Jongin would say their meetings are coincidental but Wendy, Moonkyu and the rest; the one at the concierge, the bellboy, the cleaner and even his manager would say, their ‘date’ is pre-planned. Jongin keeps his thoughts to himself each time they tease him. He knows Sehun gets teased too since Sehun would punch his bodyguard playfully after meeting Jongin or how he would wink at his CFOs and manager.

With them having each other’s numbers Jongin doesn’t call or text the other first. It’s always Sehun texting him especially when he’s at the door, walking in. He’ll be busy typing on his phone, walking without looking at the front and as he reaches the reception to say ‘Hello’ on purpose, Jongin’s phone would vibrate in his pocket or on the table. Sehun would smile victoriously and when Jongin smiles back with a professional greeting, he’d leave with a reminder; “Reply my text.”

The texts are too much for Jongin’s stone cold heart. It has been days and Sehun’s messages are bright like the clear morning sun. He’d praise Jongin for smiling brightly, handsomely at the guests and he wishes such smiles directed only to him. He’d praise how handsome and cute Jongin looks when he’s helping Wendy, doing his filing work. He’d tease Jongin of teasing him all day long and he’d try to ask Jongin on a date.

“What did he text you this time?” Wendy asks, trying to sneak a view on Jongin’s extra bright phone screen. Jongin turns off his screen and stuffs his phone into his vest’s pocket trying his best to ignore her but she keeps bugging and teasing him to tell her. “The usual…” Jongin starts, “He’s asking me out for lunch. Tomorrow.”

“What did you say?” she asks,

“I can’t do lunch.”

“Seriously? Jongin how many times will you reject him?” Wendy sounds frustrated and when he turns to look at her, she’s frowning and glaring at him. He looks away, “I didn’t really reject him. How can I have lunch with him when my shift ends at 7am and I will be half dead with my bed calling for me?” Jongin says and he continues, turning around to keep the files on the shelves attached to the wall. “Wendy, just because he’s constantly texting me, doesn’t mean I should be convinced that he likes me that way. I am not sure how he wants things to be between us.”

“Then talk to him you idiot!” She screams but quickly lowers her voice so the guests wouldn’t think they’re fighting. It will give a bad image to the hotel if news leaks out that their front face staff are fighting although as a matter of fact; they’re not.

“I don’t want to get my hopes high and be heartbroken.”

“What if you’re losing something? What if, he’s genuine and you’re breaking his heart instead?” she hisses, punching his shoulders angrily. Jongin stares blankly with thoughts running through his mind. He could be losing something; someone. He could. But his treacherous heart is a coward. He likes Sehun. He liked him even before Sehun approached him. He liked him knowing that he’s not get someone like him but here he is, with Sehun trying to get Jongin to be with him. The turn of situation doesn’t sit well in Jongin’s head.

“I think I am a coward.” He whispers, looking at Wendy with a glimmer of tears in his eyes. He’s a coward. He has always been; first, his father, then his ex-boyfriend and now Sehun. He can never really express what’s in his mind and heart.

“Oh Lord, Jongin please!” she groans, grabbing a lump of her own hair in frustrations. “Try.” She says, “For once, please just open your heart to him and let the love guide you.

\--//--

This time, Jongin replies to Sehun’s messages earnestly. He notes Sehun’s replies change too when Jongin responds back with questions of how’s his day and what he’s doing. Sometimes, Sehun will call him immediately and they’ll talk but mostly, Sehun does all the talking and Jongin listens to each word. Jongin loves listening to Sehun talk. He loves listening to Sehun’s husky, velvety voice but he loves Sehun’s laughter the most; a total high pitched, out of tone laughter and unconsciously, Jongin would laugh too. Whatever he has with Sehun now puts him at ease. There is no burden in the heart. No pressure of wanting to be the best.

“Hey Jongin,” Sehun speaks through the phone as Jongin walks back home after his extra hours. “Hmm,” he hums a reply while focusing on his surroundings. “Where did you pass now?” Sehun asks,

“Just passed the pork cutlet restaurant,” Jongin glances at the signboard and walks ahead. “Tomorrow is your off day isn’t it?”

“Yeah,”

“Any plans?”

“Not really. Why?”

“I’m afraid you’re going to say no to what I might suggest.” Sehun says hesitantly. Jongin could hear him shuffling some papers, assuming he’s still in the office. “What is it? I think I could guess,” he says then exclaims while avoiding a cyclist that came out of nowhere. Sehun reminds him to be careful. “I have to meet someone tomorrow. Will you join me for dinner?”

Jongin stops walking and weighs the invitation. “I don’t think it’s appropriate for me to join you for dinner.”

Sehun sighs, “If you’re thinking I invited you to join the meeting then you’re wrong. After that…” Sehun says, “Have dinner with me after that?” he asks and Jongin catches the desperation in his voice. Sehun is almost begging him and Wendy’s words come to his mind; “How long will you deny him?”

“What time?” Jongin asks, resuming his walk. He can see his building now. “Can you do 9-ish?” Sehun asks, unsure of the time. Jongin chuckles, “9-ish will do. Text me the location.”

“Wait.” Sehun gasps, “Wait a minute.” He repeats.

“What’s wrong?”

“Are you really going out with me for dinner?” Sehun sounds extremely surprised. His voice is laced by happiness but his tone is unsure and confused. “Yes Sehun, 9-ish.”

“Are you serious?” Sehun asks again to reconfirm, “Like we’re going out for dinner together?”

“Yes Sehun, yes.”

“I do not believe until I see you myself; tomorrow.”

“You will see me tomorrow.” Jongin assures. He smiles when a sudden thought passes his mind, “And if you do see me tomorrow, dinner is on you.”

“Dinner is already on me. I asked you out.” Jongin can imagine Sehun rolling his eyes, “Something else, ask me something else.”

“I don’t know. I don’t know what to ask. I think I’m already getting a lot from you.” Jongin says, taking the stairs up to his room. Jongin accepts Sehun’s sudden silence as his agreement but, “God, I wish to see you now.” Sehun sighs, “You have no idea what you’re giving me Jongin.”

“I am?”

“You give me happiness of the soul.” Sehun replies,

“Tsk, you can’t randomly say things like this.” Jongin scolds bashfully, switching on the lights in his small room called home.

“It is better to speak than die of regret.” Sehun says dramatically and sighs. “So tomorrow?” Sehun reconfirms, “I have some work to do now but I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Jongin says, smiling as he walks into the bedroom. “Get home safely,”

“You mean the presidential suite?” Sehun laughs,

“Go home, Sehun.”

“I told you, home will be home when you’re around.” Sehun says, unconsciously sending cupids into Jongin’s heart and the receptionist blushes until the end of the call.

\--//--

Jongin gets ready when he receives Sehun’s message to meet him at the Bee & Hive restaurant at 9pm. Jongin prepares something light first since his dinner is unusually early. As he nibbles on his bread and jam, Jongin heads back to his room to look at his reflection in the mirror. He is ready; he put on clean, light blue jeans and a long sleeved top. He’s left with only styling his hair but decides to simply blow it. He just washed his hair and waxing it once again will result him to wash his hair the second time – he’s not going to do it.

He glances at the time by his bedside and panics. He has less than an hour and quickly, he takes one last glance at his reflection, grabs his scooter’s key and rushes out of the room. He turns off the lights, locks the windows and puts on a clean pair of sneakers. He’s getting nervous. His hands are cold and for some odd reasons, his heart is heavy. Jongin locks his door and runs down the stairs, getting his scooter from the basement and he rides out nervously.

The weather is nice - chilly, starry night with traffic easing up on the main road, clearing his path perfectly to the restaurant. He glances up to the sky and remembers the wish he made when he saw the falling star. He can’t say for sure if his wish is coming true but he can see the lights of it, somewhere as he carries on with life.

Jongin slows down when he notices Sehun’s Audi by the roadside, parked at the valet spot. He can’t spot the driver anywhere and assumes Sehun must have driven to the restaurant himself. He remembers Sehun has a business meeting before their dinner time and slows down his ride so he could delay some time but suddenly, he catches someone looking almost like Sehun, accompanying a lady out.

Jongin stops in the middle of the pavement to look and indeed, it’s Sehun. The woman is too touchy for a business meeting and Sehun too, looks extra friendly and kind to her. Insecurities fall upon him as he watches them interact. Jongin has never seen the woman around. She’s beautiful. She has long, silky hair and pretty eyes. From his distance, Jongin knows she’s extremely beautiful and all kinds of thoughts start running around his mind.

She could be the one Sehun’s family chose for him. It’s possible for someone like Sehun to be arranged married to a woman from a good family. Jongin could see it all now. Sehun has not been truthful enough to him and Jongin feels absolutely stupid for believing something good is finally happening to him. He shouldn’t have listened to Wendy. He shouldn’t have lowered his guards down. He shouldn’t have trusted Sehun in the first place.

The pressure in his heart and mind forces his tears to gather in his eyes as he watches the woman land a kiss on Sehun’s cheek. She waves him goodbye and leaves in her Mini Cooper. Just then, Sehun turns and finds Jongin rooted on the ground. He smiles at first but when he catches Jongin’s passive demeanor, he makes his way towards Jongin.

“You should have been honest with me,” Jongin says before Sehun could say something. Sehun looks surprised and confused, “What?”

“About her…” Jongin jerks towards the empty parking space in front of Sehun’s black sedan. “I can’t believe I’m fated for a heartbreak again.”

“What are you saying? She…” Sehun asks, looking at Jongin as if he’s saying something utterly stupid. He tilts his head, frowning in a manner where he hopes to read what’s inside Jongin’s mind. “I…” Jongin stutters, “I… I thought you liked me.” He says, glancing at Sehun who’s wearing a black button down with a pair of blue jeans. He looks nice and Jongin notes, it’s not a business meeting. It’s casual.

“Jongin, listen…” Sehun tries to speak but Jongin shakes his head and chuckles dryly. “It took me some time to open up to you, to trust you, to believe you but this?” Jongin looks up to the sky and shakes his head once again. The myth about the falling star is a lie. A star will always be unreachable and with that another fresh, hot tear rolls down his eyes.

Sehun steps closer, looking almost angry but his eyes are determined. “Listen here,” Sehun says, grabbing Jongin’s shoulder. “Hey, look at me.”

Jongin blinks his eyes clear and looks back into Sehun’s warm, brown eyes. “You have given me absolutely no hint or whatsoever while I was trying to win you over and Jongin, I stayed. I stayed with you despite all that. I want to be with you.” Sehun says, word by word and it hits Jongin’s head and heart like a bullet, “I like that you’re jealous.” Sehun laughs. Jongin rolls his eyes at Sehun’s audacity to laugh. “It gives me assurance, you have feelings for me too and this isn’t one sided.”

“So if this was one sided, you’d go with that woman?” Jongin asks, surprised by his own question. He glares at Sehun who’s smiling handsomely.

“That woman, Jongin…” Sehun starts, dragging him to the side of the pavement so they’re not blocking anyone. “She’s my sister, Krystal. She worked on our Self Check-in Kiosk.”

“ _ Oh _ ,”

Jongin is absolutely surprised. He feels so stupid. He should have asked first and no wonder Sehun’s smiling without any fear of being caught ‘cheating’. “Your sister?” He asks again to reconfirm what he heard. Sehun nods, “Yes,”

Jongin doesn’t answer. He has no words anymore. He doesn’t know what he should say and clearly he ruined the anticipated dinner plans. He’s an insecure idiot with an obvious tendency to ruin his possible, lifetime partner option. “I am so sorry.” He finally says,

“I ruined this…” he mumbles, staring at his scooter, thinking that he should possibly make a turn and leave. Thankfully, Sehun reaches out to hold his hand. “I think you made this better…” Sehun caresses his hand and leans against the wall beside them. “Tell me if I’m reading this wrong but I think we’re on the same lane of interest towards each other…” He speaks, looking directly into Jongin’s eyes.

Jongin glances at the other bashfully and shakes his head, “You’re not reading it wrong…” he says and the smile on Sehun’s face is worth everything Jongin could think of. He couldn’t look at Sehun and looked away to stare at his shoes until Sehun asked him about dinner. “You want to eat here or we could go somewhere else?” Sehun asks Jongin for a suggestion. “Where?” Jongin asks back. Maybe the idea of eating somewhere else would be better since the thought of Sehun's sister as his wife will be haunting him.

“Home?” Sehun suggests with a twinkle in his eyes and Jongin can’t hide the curiosity and surprise. However, he rolls his eyes with a smile. “Do you have food at home?”

“We can get something delivered.”

“So this is a change in plans now?” Jongin asks Sehun playfully and the charming CEO nods, “Yeah, come. I’ll get someone to send your scooter back.”

“Can I trust that someone with my scooter?” Jongin asks back. To be honest, he doesn’t feel good about handing his scooter to anyone and Sehun read through him like a book. “Okay, put it in the car. The backseat will do.” Sehun says and gestures Jongin to his car.

\--//--

Jongin loved how the car ride was fun and light. He liked how Sehun made him feel comfortable despite being jittery. The whole journey back to Sehun’s place, they were suggesting on what to order and finally came up to a mutual decision to order pizza from one of Jongin’s favourite place. “Can you believe it,” Sehun starts after pressing the elevator button to the penthouse. Jongin follows Sehun in silently but turns to look at Sehun so the other could continue, “I’m stepping foot in my house after…” he moves his fingers in the air, “A year?” Jongin continues for him and Sehun snaps his finger, “Yes!”

“You told me once,”

“I did?” Sehun chuckles and ruffles his hair, clearly looking nervous all of a sudden.

“But I think…” Sehun looks like he has a lot to say but the bell in the elevator dings and he sends Jongin a look and walks out to unlock the penthouse’s door. Jongin follows behind closely and falls into a complete shock and silence at the condition of the house. He expected the penthouse to be in a complete mess, dusty with spider webs all around but it’s squeaky clean. He jumps when all of a sudden he hears a sneeze out of nowhere and spots an air freshener in the corner.

“Come,” Sehun invites Jongin in with open arms and he takes Sehun’s hands as the other starts with a mini tour of the house. “I got this when I started working for the hotel.” Sehun starts, showing Jongin his workplace, “As you probably heard, I took over the management when my dad passed away.”

Jongin nods. He heard about it. Sehun then takes him to the kitchen, “I was 26, taking my second degree in Business when I heard about dad. I had to come back and take over everything. Mom wanted me to take over.” Sehun says, pouring two glasses of wine and Jongin takes the glass when Sehun offers.

“Were you ready?” Jongin asks, talking after listening to Sehun talk the whole while. Sehun’s story reminds him of himself. The only difference between them is; Sehun has to take responsibility for the company and Jongin has to take care of himself, away from danger. “I knew I had to take over some day but it came rather quickly to me,”

“How did you manage back then?”

“The taking over?” Sehun sips his wine and licks his lips. Unconsciously, Jongin does the same although he did not sip his wine. “I made some changes there and here which I believed would interest the staff to stay loyal and trustworthy to us.”

“What changes?”

“Changes in staff benefits, pay and pensions.”

“That’s nice of you…”

Sehun smiles with that little praise, “I think keeping staff happy would benefit me as the owner and that’s what happened.”

“You’re really a nice person,” Jongin says all of a sudden which renders Sehun speechless. “Thank you,” he says with a smile and raises his finger all of a sudden, “Let me show you the next room.”

Jongin follows with the wine glass in his hand, “Are you showing me your room?”

“Are you eager to get into my room?” Sehun teases back and Jongin flames up like fireworks during New Year.

“Ohh you wish,” Jongin rolls his eyes.

“You have no idea sweetheart…” Sehun winks and slides open the glass door, revealing a whole view of the town. “I present to you… the best view.” Sehun says, looking at Jongin who gasps, slowly, taking careful steps towards the steel bar around the balcony. The view is spectacular, magnificent and nothing like Jongin has ever witnessed in his whole life. The lights, the little cars on the busy streets, the sky, the stars and the breeze, “Oh my God,” Jongin moans quietly, appreciating the view. “This is beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as my view,” Sehun replies back, standing so close next to Jongin. He could literally see Jongin’s eyes sparkling as he watched the cars on the roads, looking like tiny flying birds from their height. It’s surreal to be with someone he could claim as home in his house. Sehun continues staring, thinking of that one wishful thought he had to have this man with him, to have him smile, to make him smile and to make him love.

“You’re staring,” Jongin notes shyly, emptying his wine glass. He also notes how their pizza is taking an awfully long time to be delivered.

“Well, you’re busy with your view, I am busy with mine.” Sehun replies and Jongin scrunches his nose to Sehun’s unbelievably cheesy remark. “What were you thinking?” Jongin asks, but Sehun’s landline rings and he excuses himself to quickly pick up the call. “Yes, please do send it up,” Sehun answers shortly and he calls Jongin in,

“The pizza is here.” Sehun informs and in the next minute, the house bell rings and Sehun grabs the pizza from the delivery guy and tips generously. Jongin overhears the pizza guy denying such a generous tip but Sehun, “Take it. I am on top of the world today.”

They sit around the dining table, face to face with the pizza box in the middle and a bottle of wine – the same wine Sehun poured earlier. “Is this just me or is this pizza exceptionally delicious?” Sehun asks, hiding the fact that it is the first time he tried from this place. Jongin laughs as he wipes the grease on his lips with a tissue,

“They do serve delicious pizza but I think it’s… delicious today,” Jongin replies, taking another piece from the box and stuffs his mouth with a big bite. Sehun eats slowly; small, careful bites which has Jongin thinking if he’s a messy eater but Sehun beats him to an explanation,

“I don’t actually eat huge meals like this.” He laughs awkwardly as if he’s sharing a tiny embarrassing secret of himself. “I eat but not a lot at once. I eat a few times a day.” He scratches the back of his nape, unsure of his explanation but Jongin gets him and smiles, “It’s okay. I don’t mind the second dinner.”

“Earlier, at the balcony…” Sehun says, reminding Jongin of the question he failed to answer. Jongin perks up curiously, taking his third piece and Sehun cleans his fingers before taking the glass. “I was thinking of something that could sound wishful,”

“What is that?” Jongin asks,

“It may sound as if I want to rush things but…” Sehun takes a deep breath, “I have never been so sure in my life about anything.”

“You’re making me nervous. What is it?”

“Jongin,” Sehun calls, looking directly into his eyes but he looks away to only look at Jongin again. For heaven’s sake, he’s terribly nervous. “If I ask you to move in with me here…” he starts, studying Jongin’s expression for any kind of discomfort. The other seems to be stunned – he stops chewing the pizza and he’s staring. “Will you move in with me?” Sehun asks again; this time, properly.

“Why?” Jongin whispers,

“I want this every night, every day. It sounds ridiculous. I know.” Sehun sighs, cupping his mouth but his eyes are fixed on Jongin’s. “I was at the verge of tears seeing you in my space, Jongin. I wanted this so damn much.”

“Sehun remember that day?” Jongin reaches out for Sehun’s hand and the other gladly interlaces their fingers. Jongin feels the heat between their hands, channeling whatever energy there is in them to each other. Holding Sehun’s hand feels good. He feels at ease. “The day at the party,”

Sehun nods, “Of course I do…”

“We saw a falling star didn’t we?”

“Yes we did,”

“I made a wish,”

“I know you did. You said it won’t come true if you shared your wish.”

“What if the wish I made has something to do with what you’re feeling with me?” Jongin asks, surprising the other with his question. Sehun looks confused. His expression is blank and all of a sudden his eyes are distant too. Jongin is not sure if Sehun is thinking or he realized this could all be a wish upon a star.

“I don’t think so, Jongin.” he says, breaking all Jongin’s doubts into pieces. “I was already there with you before the star. I was already feeling like this before you made the wish.” He says, caressing Jongin’s hand with his other hand. He stares at their linked hands, “All the star did was make you believe that this is happening.”

“So you like me for real?” Jongin hesitates with his question. He’s in a last pinch of doubt,

“Yes Jongin. I can tell you that every day. I will tell you that every day.”

Jongin takes his time in answering. He wants to say something that will assure Sehun about their relationship. And when he finally gets those words in his mind, Jongin looks at Sehun, “And I wish to listen to it every day,”

Sehun doesn’t say anything and Jongin doesn’t mind being left unanswered because the smile and giddiness on Sehun’s face spoke thousand answers. “I am hungry again,” Sehun speaks, smiling bashfully as he takes a slice of now cold pizza from the box.

“What do you mean you’re hungry again? You only had one earlier.”

“I did? Hmm… I was distracted with you. Let me eat again.” Sehun reasons illogically sending Jongin to a fit of laughter.

Their dinner ended well with lots of laughter and details about each other. The dinner also served them a new hope without any walls crushing their wish and will. Sehun invites Jongin to watch a movie after spending ten minutes doing the dishes. Jongin was reluctant at first since it was getting late and he has an afternoon shift the next day but Sehun insisted with a promise to send Jongin back.

“What are we watching?” Jongin asks, getting comfortable on the couch, next to Sehun. Sehun shrugs, taking the controller and starts turning the channels, “If you see something you like, we’ll watch that.”

“Ohhh this looks interesting,” Jongin points at the TV with one hand on Sehun’s thigh. “Conjuring 2?” Sehun widens his eyes and swallows his fear for horror films. Maybe he can focus on Jongin instead of the movie. “We’ll watch this,” Sehun announces and he leaves to grab another bottle of wine. “I need some wine if I’m going to watch that!” he yells from the kitchen.

“Are you scared?” Jongin questions, laughing at Sehun but obviously he doesn’t spill the truth. “No,”

“Okay, let’s watch this.” Jongin giggles and turns to focus on the movie with his legs pulled up on the couch. Sehun watches the TV at first since the starting isn’t as scary as he thinks but as the movie progresses, he starts looking away from the screen. He focuses on Jongin whose eyes are glued on the TV.

He stares at Jongin’s side profile; looking at the stubble under his chin, thick lips and the cute bump on his nose. Jongin owns the most beautiful pair of eyes. He remembers drowning in them once and he doesn’t think he ever survived since that day. They’re a nice pool of honey; with lots of stories and adventure. They witnessed pain and they’re about to witness happiness. Sehun wants Jongin to see him with that brown, sweet pool of honey eyes.

He smiles and looks away for a moment before he gets caught for staring too long. But Jongin is a magnet and to finally have the man he loves next to him and not stare is a sin. Sehun stares at Jongin’s luscious lips which ignites the desire to taste them. He won’t hide it. Sehun has always wanted to taste them and whenever he’s near Jongin’s thick, red, glistening lips just teases the hell out of him.

“Staring won’t get you to anything.” Jongin says all of a sudden, surprising Sehun and he clears his throat to awkwardly look away. “You have been staring.” Jongin is the one looking at Sehun now.

“Sorry for making you uncomfortable,”

“I wasn’t. I was wondering what made you look at me like that,”

“Like how?” Sehun asks, unconsciously leaning closer to Jongin.

“Like you wanted to kiss me,”

“I do. I still do.”

“You want to kiss me?” Jongin asks, facing Sehun and they note their distance. Jongin looks down to Sehun’s lips and Sehun too, glances at Jongin’s lips.

“If it’s okay with you,” Sehun says and it takes Jongin a few seconds to admire Sehun’s approach. He is bold but at the same time he executes gentle-manliness. The question has Jongin thinking about an answer. He must answer Sehun and the longer he stares at Sehun and his lips, the tension between them builds. Jongin can feel the sexual tension between them despite not saying his desires out aloud.

He has always wanted to hold someone. He has always wanted to hold Sehun close, leans against his chest. He wants to be held and protected in Sehun’s arms. He wants to be hugged and hug Sehun. He wants to be kissed and kiss back with passion. He wants to touch, caress and feel Sehun and right now, all he wants to do is sit on Sehun and kiss him breathless.

“Can I hold you?” Sehun asks and Jongin has never been so thankful for Sehun speaking up for him at such times. He nods. Jongin nods and the anticipation of being held kills him slowly. “Come here,” Sehun says and Jongin moves to straddle his lap. Sehun smiles as he stares at Jongin, admiring the beauty before him. Jongin arches his back, curving into Sehun’s warmth as Sehun’s wide palms travel down his back. An exciting shiver runs through his veins when Sehun rests his hands over his hips and straightens up to close their gap,

“You’re so beautiful Jongin,” He says and moves the thread of hair that covers Jongin’s eyes, “Beautiful, sweet, charming and funny…”

“Will you kiss me already?” Jongin whines impatiently which makes Sehun chuckle, “I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

“God, you’re such a tease,” Jongin whines, pushing Sehun to lean against the couch and the CEO rests casually with Jongin leaning closer to him. “Oh dear… Call it even for being such a tease all these while.” Sehun answers and he glances at Jongin’s lips as slowly as he can, places his fingers under Jongin’s chin and places a tender kiss on his lips.

Sehun’s kiss is soft and delicate. He moves his lips softly just enough for Jongin to catch his breath and breathe. He has to keep breathing. He could feel Sehun’s breath fanning against his skin and unconsciously he tilts his head to get a better angle and gladly, Sehun changes the course of the kiss. Jongin could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears. He can hear the excited rush of his blood.

Sehun kisses with meaning; like he wants to kiss Jongin, like Jongin is meant to be kissed – soft, moist and hot as if he’s to win a battle, to seek closeness and union. Jongin gasps when he hears his own poetic thoughts. He pulls away all of a sudden to blink his eyes open and look at Sehun. ‘Oh’ he realizes something. He likes the man. He likes Sehun very much and with that, he whispers, “I want this. I want to stay with you. I want to go to bed with you, wake up with you…” Jongin gasps, leaning in to kiss Sehun again. This time there’s a rush in the kiss as if they're making their stance clear.

They mash their lips together and move in sync, leaning against each other for that ounce of desire and love. Sehun pulls Jongin close, as close as he can so they’re chest to chest, pushing their tongues inside each other’s mouth ferociously. Jongin moans at the back of his throat, pulling Sehun’s perfectly styled hair, messing it all up. But Sehun doesn’t complain, doesn’t groan but he keeps kissing; deepening the kiss until they’re out of breath, heaving their chests up and down.

“I can kiss the hell out of you but Jongin, are you saying you’ll stay with me?” Sehun asks after taking a deep long breath. He’s still holding Jongin close with his hands curled around the other’s hips. Jongin is sitting on his stomach but it isn’t a painful pressure. However, there’s a tormenting pressure between his legs but that’s issue to think of in another moment,

“Yes, Sehun. Yes.” Jongin grabs Sehun’s face and leans their foreheads together. “Yes Sehun,” he whispers,

“What triggered the decision?” Sehun asks, breathing against Jongin’s lips. He smiles as he tries to latch onto Jongin’s lips for another round of kiss but when he realizes Jongin is moving, teasing and playing, he plays along. “Your kisses,”

“My kisses,” Sehun says, kissing Jongin along his jawline, down to his neck. “Ehemm… I like the sound of that,” And Jongin moans, throwing his head back as Sehun bites him lightly against the juncture of his neck. “You’re forgetting your movie sweetheart,”

“Let it be,” Jongin moves his hips, drowning in the pleasure as the fire lights up within him. “You’re doing good baby,” Sehun praises, encouraging Jongin to keep moving his hips while he works on pulling off Jongin’s shirt. “Are we serious about this?” Jongin asks, trying to swallow his moans as he feels a light graze of thickness underneath him.

“As long as you want it,” Sehun pushes his hands under Jongin’s shirt, touching the hot skin with his cold hands. Jongin hisses, jerking his hips forward and he rests his head against Sehun’s chest, gasping for air. “Tell me Jongin,” Sehun rolls Jongin’s top, dragging his finger up and down Jongin’s back, “We can get comfortable on the bed,” he says, suggesting them to move if Jongin decides,

Jongin nods, “Yes,” Jongin nods again, looking up to place a soft kiss on Sehun’s collarbones, “Come,” Sehun says and grabs Jongin up around his hips and walks over to the room, “The TV is still on,”

“Forget it and keep kissing me,” Sehun says and drops Jongin down on the bed not so gracefully. Jongin laughs as he moves back, peeling his shirt off hallways and Sehun crawls in hungrily, “You’re too dressed for this My CEO,” Jongin teases as he leans against the headboard. Sehun kneels over the sides of his knees and starts unbuttoning his shirt. “Eyes on me My Receptionist,”

\--//--

Jongin wakes up sometime in the middle of the night, stretching on the bed and the soreness in his lower back reminds him to look at his side. He can’t see Sehun and he can’t feel Sehun on the bed. “Sehun?” Jongin calls nervously, pushing himself in an upright position. He’s stark naked under the sheets and quickly turns on the bedside lamp to find his discarded jeans. He finds a pair of jeans but he’s not sure if it’s his. “Sehun?” Jongin calls again and this time, he walks out to find the man.

“Jongin? What are you doing here?” Jongin jumps in surprise when he hears Sehun calling him from behind, “You supposed to be on the bed?” He scolds, walking over to him with a glass of water,

“You were not on the bed! I got worried!” Jongin jumps into Sehun arms and hugs him tightly. “Where would I go?” Sehun whines, bringing Jongin back to bed and they lie next to each other,

“You think I’m an idiot to miss all this?” Sehun continues as he pulls Jongin closer and kisses the top of his bed. “I went for a glass of water,” Sehun explains his absence, whining cutely.

“Stop whining, it doesn’t match your personality.” Jongin mumbles, getting sleepy once again.

“My personality? You mean like I have a hot, cold, classy type personality or something? Sehun continues talking, unaware that Jongin has fallen asleep and when he realizes he has been talking alone all the while, he glances down at Jongin who’s sleeping peacefully against his chest. “I love you,” he mumbles,

Jongin shifts and hugs him, “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly enjoyed writing this. I hope you will enjoy this too.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> (X) to my dear who helped me throughout this fic, thank you very much.


End file.
